Meant to be Together
by hotbaby0603
Summary: Take suddenly broke up with Miaka, leaving her brokenhearted. Soon she realized that there was someone else waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1 : Reunion

**Meant to be Together**

**Disclaimer** : Although the plot is made by myself, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi characters; that credit goes to YuWatase.

Chapter 1. Reunion

The former Suzaku no Miko got out of bed after throwing her loudly ringing alarm clock. She went into the washroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red, and heavy dark circles covered them. Ever since she broke up with her one and only love, Taka, Miaka cried herself to sleep and woke up feeling exhausted. 'Why, Tamahome? You've told me in your past life that you would protect me forever. Was that a lie?' After washing her face and changing her clothes, she walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen putting on a forced smile. "Good morning, Keisuke."

"Good morning, Miaka," her brother smiled at her only for a second. 'You've cried again, right?' his narrowed eyes asked silently.

Miaka turned her head to avoid eye contact with Keisuke. He knew her too well; he always immediately knew how his younger sister was feeling. Once again she forced herself to smile. "What a nice weather! I think I should skip breakfast and walk to school. I don't want to miss this beautiful sunshine." Before he could pretest, Miaka kissed him on the cheek and ran outside. Before Miaka and Taka broke up, Taka was always waiting for her in front of the house, and they walked together to school. Now she was all alone walking by herself. 'No, it's over now. I shouldn't think about him.' Tears ran down her cheek as she ran to school.

"Miaka!"

Miaka turned to see who called her. "Yui!" She quickly brushed the tears away and ran to her best friend.

"Where were you last night? I tried to reach you but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I was…sleeping. Yes, I slept early yesterday," she looked away to hide her lie.

Yui looked at her with disbelief. "I phoned you at five. You usually eat dinner at six."

Miaka laughed nervously. "I must have been tired."

"Miaka, I know you more than you think I do. I have known you since we were in kindergarten. Don't try to lie in front of me and expect me to believe you." Yui caught Miaka's hand and spun her around. Just as Yui suspected, Miaka was crying. "Miaka," Yui tried to comfort her friend.

"It hurts, Yui. It really hurts." Miaka buried her face in Yui's shoulder. "Tamahome left. He just left me."

"Miaka." Yui did know this but did not understand why he suddenly broke up with Miaka.

"It's my second sayonara to Tamahome. I didn't want it to happen again."

Yui clearly remembered their first goodbye. Tamahome was intoxicated and did not recognize his lover. He even hurt Miaka. 'It was my fault, but what about now?'

"I feel like I can't go on, Yui. I really do."

Yui saw her once-energetic friend and was hurt to see her very weak. She suddenly slapped her best friend on her cheek. "Baka! When did you become so weak? You are not Miaka. Real Miaka is always bright, brave, and courageous."

"Yui…"

"Do you remember when I was desperate like you? I thought I really loved Tamahome, and that without him, I would die. However, I was wrong. Look at me! I'm without Tamahome yet I'm alive. I also found new love. When I found out how much Tetsuya loved me and I him, I realized that there are always second chances. Even though my love with Tamahome never achieved, I've found Tetsuya, and I love him even more than I loved Tamahome."

"Yui chan…"

Yui hugged her friend. "I'm sure you're going to make it. You will find new love and will realize that there is always someone waiting just for you."

Miaka held Yui's hands. "Arigato, Yui chan," she sincerely smiled at her best friend. This smile was broken into laughter when Miaka's stomach growled. "Ah, I did not eat breakfast!"

The two friends walked to school together and separated to get to their own class. Miaka walked into her classroom and saw how the class was excited. She asked Yuri, a girl who sat in front of her, what was going on.

"I heard that there is a new student joining our class."

"She?"

Yuri nodded. "I also heard that she is the most beautiful girl a guy has ever seen. The boys are obviously excited."

Miaka became very curious. "Did you see her?"

Yuri shook her head. "No, but Momoko chan told me she has a gorgeous violet hair."

'Violet hair? Could it be…'

Suddenly the door opened and Ms. Kishuu, Miaka's homeroom teacher, appeared. The students stood up and bowed. "Good morning, class," Ms. Kishuu said with a beautiful smile, "We are very fortunate to have a new student joining us. Please come in."

Miaka stood up to get a better look at the new student. 'N…Nuriko?'

"Hello, my name is Nuriko."

"Wow, she's a bambie!" one guy yelled.

Miaka noticed Nuriko glaring at him.

"Nuriko, why don't you take a sit next to Miaka? That's the only spot left. Besides, Miaka is an excellent student, and she is smart, so if you have any question, ask her," Ms. Kishuu smiled.

The boys in the class watched Nuriko in awe as she walked swiftly across the room. "Bambie, call me tonight. Here's my phone number," the guy who yelled out a few seconds ago gave Nuriko a piece of folded paper. Nuriko ignored the boy and walked toward Miaka.

Miaka felt her heart beat increase. 'Nuriko… how come you are reincarnated? I thought you died in the past life. You died for me,' she felt tears gathering in her eyes. The image of Nuriko walking toward her was now blurring.

Nuriko noticed this immediately and raised her hand.

"Yes, Nuriko?" Ms. Kishuu asked.

"Miaka is not feeling well. Can I take her to a school infirmary?"

"Oh? Are you alright Yuuki?"

Without answering, Miaka just nodded her head.

Ms. Kishuu looked worried. "Why don't you take her to the nurse. Miaka knows the way. Just make sure she doesn't faint or something."

The boys all looked at Nuriko with respect and love. "She's amazing! I've never seen such a beautiful angel!"

Nuriko wrapped his one arm around Miaka to support her. He still did not say a word to her.

"Nuriko," Miaka whispered. She raised her hand and touched Nuriko's cheek. "Is this real or am I just dreaming?" Miaka cried, whispering Nuriko's name over and over again.

Nuriko looked at Miaka. She still looked the same except she lost some weight. "Miaka," he finally talked, "I've missed you."

The two reached the nursing station and was greeted by Mrs. Kasumi. "Miaka!" She looked really surprised.

"Mrs. Kasumi."

"Don't talk. You look really pale. Lie down on the bed over there."

Nuriko carried her to the bed.

"You must be the new student."

"Yes, Mrs. Ka…"

"Kasumi. And you are?"

"Nuriko, Mrs. Kasumi."

"Nuriko, will you help me by getting some cold water?"

"Certainly." Nuriko left the room, looking back to see if Maika was okay.

"Mrs. Kasumi," Miaka said, "I'm okay."

Mrs. Kasumi shook her head. "No, you are not. I…I heard from Yui about the… misfortune. She told me you would visit me soon, and there you are." She smiled pleasantly. "It's not a physical damage. It is more mental struggle. I know exactly how it feels like when someone you love leaves."

"Karen san…" Miaka used Mrs. Kasumi's first name when no one was around.

"Miaka, I've experienced it myself. Actually, he didn't left me. I told him to go. He had a family," Karen smiled bitterly to herself. "Aoki san…"

Just then, Nuriko entered. He handed Karen a bucket of water. Karen wet the towel with the water and put it on Miaka's forehead. "What you need is lot of resting," Karen said to Miaka.

"Karen san… Can I talk to Nuriko in private for just a minute?"

Karen looked surprised that Miaka has already made a good friend with a new student. She knew Miaka was bright and friendly, but she only met Nuriko for about five minutes. "I'll be outside."

Miaka looked at Nuriko. Slowly she opened her mouth and said, "I've missed you. The day you died… I wanted to die too. Fortunately, Tama….Tamahome stopped me. So did Mitsukake and others." She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. "Tamahome… he was reincarnated too. His name here is Taka." She faintly smiled as she said the name, but her face darkened. "Taka…he told me a weak ago that he wanted to break up with me. I haven't seen him since." Tears started to run down. "I know I can make it. Yui chan helped me there is hope. But pain lingers. I don't know what to do. And you came. Now I'm both happy and sad at the same time, I don't know what to do." She sat up and leaned into Nuriko. "I've missed you."

"Miaka," Nuriko said and repeated her name.

"Well… Past is past and present is present. I should recover really soon," Miaka hugged her once long-lost seishi. "Thank you, Nuriko, for coming into my life again."


	2. Chapter 2 : Confession

**Meant to be Together**

**Disclaimer** : Although the plot is made by myself, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi characters; that credit goes to YuWatase. Also I used some characters from my other favorite anime such as X, Card Capture Sakura and Wedding Peach.

Chapter 2. Confession

After showing gratitude to the school nurse, Miaka and Nuriko left. Miaka suddenly asked, "Why are you pretending to be a girl again? I thought you changed yourself." Miaka suddenly blushed and asked, "Were you born…as a girl?"

Nuriko almost tripped when he heard her question. He looked deep in thought. "No," he finally said, "I'm still a guy. I had a sister, again." Nuriko's expression darkened.

Miaka realized how Corrine was killed in Nuriko's past life. She thought that maybe his sister died.

"Tomoyo…she died after battling with an unknown illness for three years," Nuriko closed his eyes. "She was a sweet girl even thought she liked her friend more than me," he smiled. "Maybe I am not meant to have a sister. It just gives me pain."

"Nuriko…"

"But it's okay now. I found you. That's what matters." Nuriko hugged Miaka. "Let's go back to the classroom. Oh, by the way, who is that guy who keeps on calling me 'bambie?'"

Miaka laughed. "That's Sorata. He is kind to everyone, but I heard he is currently dating Ms. Kishuu."

Nuriko sighed with relief. "I can't stand being loved by another man."

"How about Hotohori? You liked him," Miaka poked Nuriko gently.

His face turned brightly red. "He is one exception. Hotohori sama is handsome, kind, cool…" he suddenly turned to meet Miaka's gaze. "But I… I… I love you too!"

The two finally reached the classroom but neither opened the door. Miaka looked into Nuriko's eyes and realized he still loved her. "Nuriko…"

"I know it's too early to…start new love since you… it was just a week ago. I can wait. I will, just like I have waited for you since I died in my past life." Nuriko tried to smile.

Holding Nuriko's hands, Miaka said, "Thank you, Nuriko. Thank you," she hugged him lightly. "Wait, people think you are a girl!" Miaka said with her eyes widening.

"That doesn't matter. I can cut my hair again. Remember in my past life when I cut off my own hair?"

She clearly remembered. "This?" she took something out of her pocket. "This is your hair. I kept it when you…" she could not finish the sentence.

Nuriko held his long lost hair. "Thank you for keeping it. It's yours. My gift to you."

They finally went into the classroom.

"Miaka chan, are you okay?" Yuri asked quietly.

"It's nothing, just minor fatigue."

Sorata suddenly stood up and said, "Bambie! You are awesome! I think I'm in love with you!"

"SORATA! See me after class," Ms Kishuu said.

"Aw, nee chan"

Ms. Kishuu became very upset and sent Sorata out with his desk to hold it high up in the air until the class ended. Others were laughing, including Miaka and Nuriko, and a few boys looked at Nuriko with new respect.

Nuriko suddenly raised his hand and said, "I have a confession to make," he reached for his scissor and cut his hair short. "I am actually a man, and I have known Miaka for a long time. I love her."

The whole calss became silent. Just then Sorata entered the room, holding the desk, and said, "I knew it! I just knew it! I wanted to make nee chan jealous," he smiled.

"Sorata san, GET OUT OF THE CLASSROOM AT ONCE!"

The girls clapped and cheered while the boys began to cry at loss of two beautiful girls. "I loved Miaka since middle school!" "I thought Nuriko had the most beautiful hair, but she…he cut it!" "I can't believe Nuriko is a guy!"

Nuriko went out to change his clothes. Others began to crowd Miaka. "When did you meet Nuriko?" "Are you guys dating?" "Do you love him?" "Can you match me and Nuriko up?"

"Return to you seats, ladies and gentlemen, and leave Miss. Yuuki alone."

The students obeyed reluctantly.

"We left off on page 201…"

Lunch came soon, and Miaka and Nuriko left the room before anyone could follow. "Let's go find Yui chan. She and Tetsuya will be waiting." They went outside to the large field. Under one of the tress, Yui waved her hand to Miaka.

"Miaka, here!"

Miaka and Nuriko ran toward where Yui and Tetsuya were waiting.

"Nuriko?" Yui looked surprised to see him.

"Hello again, Shiryu no Miko," Nuriko's eyes narrowed slightly.

Yui realized Nuriko still held anger toward her.

"I…I am sorry about the past. I didn't…"

"Yui chan is not as bad as you think she is. She is my beest friend," Miaka defended her friend.

Tetsuya looked at the other three. He held out his hand and shook Nuriko's. "I am glad to meet you, Nuriko. I read everything about you. Thank you for protecting my friend's sister."

Nuriko relaxed a little.

"I don't blame you for your…anger. I do regret for what I've done."

"I forgave you, Yui chan. I hold no hatred toward you," Miaka said.

Yui smiled. "Arigato, Miaka chan."

Suddenly, Miaka's stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry." She opened her bag to find her lunch. "Ahh, I can't find my lunch!" She took out everything from her bag. "I must have left it at home." Miaka was about to cry when someone handed her something. "Nuriko," she looked up and said.

"You can have my lunch. I know how much you need it."

"Nuriko…" Miaka jumped up and hugged him. "Arigato." She began to eat like a horse until she noticed Nuriko was staring at her. "Nuriko, do you have a spare lunch?"

Nuriko shook his head. "But I enjoy watching you eat. I missed it very much."

Miaka blushed.

Yui noticed this immediately and said, "Tetsuya and I have to go to…the library. See you soon. Come on, Tetsuya."

Without understanding his girlfriend's motive, Tetsuya was dragged out.

Awkward silence lingered between Miaka and Nuriko. Miaka laughed nervously. "This food is so delicious! Did your mother cook?"

"No, my parents are too busy to take care of me. They hardly visited my sister when she was in the hospital."

Miaka felt sorry for him. She tired to change the topic. "So…where do you live?"

Nuriko explained where his house was.

"That's your house?" Miaka's eyes grew big with surprise, "I used to walk past that house everyday to go to school! I always wondered who lived in that castle."

"It's more like a jail. Your time outside is pretty limited. My butler always asks me where I'm going and tries to follow me. I usually get out of the house by my bedroom window."

Miaka looked surprised. "Oh, so you don't like you house?"

Nuriko shook his head. "No. I just can't wait until I graduate from high school. After that, I'm going to go away from here."

"To where?" Miaka asked too quickly, wanting desperately to know.

Nuriko laughed. "Want to follow me?"

Miaka blushed. "Well, if you go away, I'll…miss you. I don't want us to get…separated again."

"Miaka." Nuriko reached up his hands and touched Miaka's cheeks. "I hate to be separated for you again too." He lowered his head and kissed her gently. "Miaka, I love you."

Miaka shivered under Nuriko's embrace.

"Are you cold? Do you not like my…"

"No, no," Miaka said without hesitation, "it's just that… you see… I…"

"You don't…like me?"

Miaka shook her head and said, " No, I do like you. I really do. It's just that…Tamahome left me only a week ago. I'm very confused right now. I don't know what to do."

'Tamahome,' Nuriko thought, 'how can I forget about him? I liked him and respected him. I thought he would take good care of Miaka, but why? Why did he abandon her?' He was deep in thought. 'I know Tamahome is not that kind of guy who just dumps his girlfriend. He did love her. I knew… Wait a minute!' "Miaka, what is Tamahome's name here?"

"Pardon?"

"You said he has a different name, right?"

Miaka nodded.

"What is it?"

"Taka…"

Nuriko felt a sudden dizziness.

"You okay, Nuriko?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Miaka looked concerned.

Nuriko spoke very slowly. "There was a guy named Taka in the hospital. I heard he also suffered an unknown disease," he stopped briefly to catch a breath, "the last time I went to the hospital was two weeks ago when my sister died…"

Miaka eyes were filled with tears. "No, no, it won't be that Taka. You must be mistaken."

Nuriko watched her hopelessly.

"No, he was fine." Suddenly Miaka's eyes grew wide. "No, he was not. One time he suddenly fainted when we were studying together." She looked at Nuriko, her eyes filled with horror. "Tamahome told me he didn't sleep enough. He told me he was okay." Tears ran down her cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to prevent screams coming out of her mouth. "Even though he is ill, he'll survive He will!"

"Miaka…"

"Nuriko, take me to the hospital right now, please."

"Miaka…"

Miaka held on to Nuriko's hands. Her eyes showed desperation.

"Okay."

Miaka hugged Nuriko tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3 : Note

**Meant to be Together**

**Disclaimer** : Although the plot is made by myself, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi characters; that credit goes to YuWatase. Also I used some characters from my other favorite anime such as X, Card Capture Sakura and Wedding Peach.

Chapter 3. Note

It was nearly noon when Miaka and Nuriko reached the hospital. It was a wide, four-floored, and white building. Miaka ran to the nurses' station.

"Please do not run in the hospital," a nurse said politely as Miaka ran past her.

The nurse at the desk looked up at Miaka with surprise. "Isn't this Miaka?"

"Pardon?"

"It's me, Yuzuriha. We went to middle school together, remember?" the girl smiled brightly, happy to see her old friend.

Miaka blinked her eyes fastly until she remembered. "Oh, yes, I do remember you," Miaka nodded. "Listen, I have an important business."

Yuzuriha nodded. "What is it?"

"I am looking for a patient named Taka. My friend told me he used to be in room 202."

Yuzuriha snapped her hand. "Oh, that handsome patient! I remember him. He used to walk around the garden everyday."

"Do you know where he is or what happened to him?"

Miaka's friend smiled sadly. "He left. He went to America. His illness…no one in this hospital could cure him. The doctors decided to send him to the US."

Miaka felt her heart sinking. "No…"

"I'm sorry."

Nuriko watched Miaka as she slowly sank to the ground. He knelt beside her and hugged her. "Miaka…"

"No… NO! He wouldn't. He wouldn't leave me without saying goodbye."

"Miaka," Yuzuriha said slowly, "Taka… left a note. He asked to give it to a girl named Miaka if she came." She handed the note to her friend. Yuzuriha tried to smile. "I remember that when I was on night duty, I would hear him calling your name before he went to sleep."

Miaka looked shocked. "Taka…" She quickly opened the letter.

'Miaka, when you are reading this, I won't be in Japan anymore. When I first learned that I was diagnosed with an unknown illness, my first thought was you. I thought about how you might get hurt because of it. I didn't want to see your tears. I didn't want to make you cry. I didn't want to make you worry. I know that keeping a secret between two people is not right, but I wanted you to go on with your life even when I'm not around you. I thought perhaps making you angry by leaving you may strengthen you more than staying by my side. Please understand me. I love you so much, Miaka. You are my love. We were never meant to be together. Tamahome.'

'Never…meant to be together? What does it possibly mean?' She blinked her eyes a few times.

"Miaka," Nuriko said worriedly.

"Nuriko, Tamahome said that he and I were never meant to be. What does that mean?"

Nuriko's eyes grew wider.

Miaka laughed, her eyes filled with tears. Then her face turned to its normal, sorrow-filled feature. "I…I can't believe he said that. I know how much he loved me and loves me."

"Miaka…"

"Yuzuriha, where is the garden? I would like to take a walk…by myself," Miaka said as she looked at Nuriko with an apology.

Yuzuriha quickly directed her friend.

Miaka walked to the garden. It was filled with multi-colored flowers: lilies, daisies, roses, irises… Miaka looked around, but could see nothing except Tamahome's face.

'Miaka.'

She clearly remembered his deep voice. "Taka."

Suddenly Taichi kun appeared. "Miaka."

"Taichi kun!"

"Miaka, you should not feel despaired. Tamahome is right about saying that you two were never meant to be."

"What does that mean?"

Taichi kun looked at Miaka in her eyes. "Tamahome loves you dearly. I have no doubt that he doesn't. However, someone else is waiting for you to be his love, and same goes with Tamahome."

Miaka looked surprised. "I thought Tamahome was THE ONE."

Taichi kun chuckled. "Many people think the same way when they only see one person as their love. However, you have to rememer there are many more people in the world than just one person. Someone else is waiting for you right now at this moment. You just have to realize that."

Miaka nodded. "I… I'm not so sure right now, but I think I'll understand it very soon. Yes, very soon."

Taichi kun nodded. "You will. I know you will." She disappeared.

Miaka contemplated on what the goddess said. 'Somebody else…waiting for me…' She walked slowly back toward the hospital and found Nuriko standing in front of the building. "Nuriko," Miaka said softly, "thank you…"

Nuriko shrugged. 'I don't know what I did, but that's okay as long as Miaka is happy.'

"Race you to the car." Miaka laughed as she ran.

"What! That's not fair! You had a head start!"

"Hey, I'm a girl" Miaka showed her tongue.

Nuriko frowned, but he felt joyful seeing Miaka back to her normal self.

"I won!" Miaka cried out. "Now, for my prize, I want you to take me on a date right now. I don't want to go back to school." Miaka smiled.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"Umm… Park."

Nuriko grinned. "Ah, how about shopping? I want to go shopping for some clothes."

Miaka smiled brightly and said, "Oh, I would love to see you wearing tuxedos, and maybe some girlish clothes."

Nuriko cleared his throat and looked at Miaka "I'll look beautiful and handsome no matter what I wear," he boasted proudly.

"Hai, hai. Let's go."

The two walked to the shopping mall together, politely refusing the old driver's courtesy. They walked arm in arm, which made Nuriko's face brightly red. He never had a girl folding her arms around his. He closely examined Miaka's face and was relaxed to find her look comfortable.

"Let's go in there."

Nuriko looked at the store display that had a mannequin wearing tuxedoes. "What?"

Miaka laughed. "I want you to try them on. I wonder how you'll look with tux. Please?" she made a puppy face.

Nuriko made a pouting face. "No, no, no. I never tried it on. Besides, I feel comfortable wearing 'normal' clothes."

"Aw, come on," Miaka smiled, "are you afraid you'll look bad in it?"

Nuriko grimaced. "Fine, fine. I know I'll look good. Just wait and see!"

When they entered the store, Miaka and Nuriko were greeted by a young man. "Welcome to Today's Tux. My name is Youskae. If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you," Miaka politely said as she smiled at him. "May I ask you what school you go to? Your name seems very familiar."

Youskae grinned. "I go to XY Highschool."

"Oh my goodness!" Miaka exclaimed, "me too! I heard you got an extra break because of your hard effort in the soccer team," Miaka smiled, "but you are working part-time? Wow… Anyway, aren't you…dating Momoko?"

"Oh, you must be friend of her. Yes, I am her boyfriend. A handsome one."

"You still play soccer, right?" Miaka asked.

The guy nodded.

Nuriko looked back and forth from Miaka to Youskae.

"Nuriko, this is the captain of our school's soccer team. Well… since Yanagiba senpai graduated."

"Nice to meet you, Nuriko."

"Nuriko just came to our school today."

Youskae nodded. "So, how do you like the school so far? I bet you hate it since you guys are skipping already." He slightly touched Nuriko on the side with an elbow.

Nuriko grinned sheepishly. "Too bureaucratic," he simply said.

"Anyway, I'd better go help other customers. Have fun, you two." Youskae winked and left Miaka and Nuriko.

"Well, let's look around" Miaka said brightly.


End file.
